


Ephemeral

by GarrieSun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swan Prince, M/M, Swan Prince AU, no doggo dies in my au's okay fucking fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: Only one on the continent, perhaps only one in the world, the "prize" luxury hunters all over are after. Something sought-after...that is not quite human.Based on Tumblr artist kiiyoshi's Swan Prince AU art.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiiyoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyoshi/gifts).



> Wow, long time no write *sweats profusely*
> 
> This was inspired/encouraged by Tumblr artist kiiyoshi's Swan Prince AU! I am very grateful to have received permission to write about this! Please check out their AU art here:  
> http://kiiyoshi.tumblr.com/tagged/swan-au
> 
> First chapter of hopefully at least 2 more to come? *sweats more*
> 
> ANYWAY PLEASE READ AND COMMENT WHAT YOU LIKE AND DON'T LIKE (seriously please comment though that's like my writing fuel *^*)

The distant, gruff shouts faded, and he finally let himself breathe a sigh of relief. He winced as he finally felt the pain of the bullet wounds seep into his bones, and the adrenaline quickly drained from his legs. 

At this point, he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to consider himself lucky or  _ un _ lucky.

_ Well, even if red doesn’t blend in with snow, all this white does _ , he thought at the feathers that stuck stubbornly to the parts of his untransformed body. And as he laughed, his legs gave out beneath him, and he crumpled onto the freezing forest floor.  _ Ah _ . 

“Vicchan, hey! Don’t go off by yourse--” The echo of an indignant voice crescendoed to a stop, just feet away. He decided identifying the source wasn’t worth opening his eyes. 

_ This is it, isn’t it? This is how it ends… for… me… _ And he felt that thought spiral away in the vertigo of exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

The first the he noticed when he woke was an overwhelmingly... _ dry _ feeling across his shoulderblades. The next he noticed was a light smell wafting in, that he could only think to describe as “warm”. 

_ They’re probably doing this as auction prep, huh _ , he thought grimly.  _ Well, at least that’s one more decent meal _ . 

Despite that thought, he still felt no urge to open his eyes--he simply willed sleep to overcome him once again. 

 

Sleep never came. But someone did. A dog, and a person, in fact.

“Eh? So he’s still asleep, huh…” The voice was much softer than it had sounded earlier--but unmistakable, nonetheless.  _ Well, obviously. Winter’s been howling its loudest… _

“Vicchan, down! Down…” The voice drew closer, as did the bedsheets, under what must have been two small paws.

“Hmm… I guess I’ll just leave this here.” The muted clink of ceramic settled beside him. “Hope you wake up while it’s still warm.” The voice was tender now, and he felt something like warmth prickle inside him as the voice retreated with a slight, self-mocking laugh.

 

Once the door closed, he finally dared to open his eyes.

_ A cabin…? _ And it didn’t look like one of your typical redneck hunter’s, either. 

In lieu of unnerving, mounted heads of wild game, this bedroom held only a candle, and-- _ oh, it was a bowl of soup _ \--upon a stout, wooden nightstand, and a stunning, ornate painting of a single swan affixed to the wall. 

Victor’s face twisted into a bewildered scowl as he glanced between the door, the painting and the soup. 

  
_ Did I...or  _ didn’t  _ I get captured…? _

**Author's Note:**

> (honestly idk if this is actually long enough to constitute a chapter I hope it is idk please tell me stuff about my writing esp if it's too passive and also if u see any typos/grammar errors thanks friends)


End file.
